Nightmares and Dreamscapes
by Vela Rayne
Summary: All Zero wants is for his nightmares to go away, and perhaps a certain pureblood is just the one for the job.


**Warning:** This is an explicit yaoi (boyxboy) fanfiction. If you don't approve of this, then don't read it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight. All rights go to Matsuri Hino

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Kaname x Zero

**Summary: **All Zero wants is for his nightmares to go away, and perhaps a certain pureblood is just the one for the job.

**A/N: **This is just a quick story I thought of while listening to the song "I Am Jack's Smirking Revenge" by I See Stars.

* * *

Zero's sleeping form was anything but peaceful. A thin layer of sweat covered his body, causing his already luminous skin to glow eerily in the pale moonlight. Strands of silver hair stuck to his brow and his face was contorted into an expression of pure terror. The covers were entangled around his slender frame, and his frail fingers tightly gripped the fabric of his pillow. Nightmares had plagued his dreams ever since that faithful day, and that night was no exception.

_A young Zero hugged his knees tighter to his chest, listening as the door to his bedroom creaked open. His body tensed as the light footsteps crossed his room, searching. Tears suddenly began pouring from his lilac eyes, a sob escaping his throat. He slapped a hand to his mouth. The footsteps stopped, then started again, this time nearing his hiding place. His body began to tremble as the closet door slowly swung open._

_"Found you."_

Zero tossed his head from side to side, his back arching painfully.

_"Does it hurt? Are you suffering?"_

_He lay there, staring blankly at the dead bodies of his mother and father. His breathing was labored, and he could still feel small trails of blood sliding down from the puncture wounds on his neck to his collarbone. He listened as the woman walked over to him._

Gritting his teeth, he groaned and balled his hands into fists.

_"Your_ _parents hunted down too many of my sweet brethren. This is their retribution."_

_Zero glanced up at her as the woman pulled a small handkerchief_ _from her pocket and elegantly began to wipe the blood from her mouth._

_"The Kiryu clan was well known as vampire hunters..."_

He screamed.

_"...But they were no match for me, a pureblood vampire..."_

Zero's eyes flew open, tears streaming down his cheeks. He vaguely realized Kaname holding him against his chest. Kaname pulled the trembling vampire into his lap, wrapping his arms around him and gently rocked back and forth; he whispered calming words into Zero's ear. Painful sobs racked the ex-human's body and he found himself clutching the fabric of the other's night shirt. Kaname pressed his lips against the top of Zero's head.

"Shh, it's alright." he soothed. "You're awake now. No one's going to hurt you."

It pained him to see Zero like this, but he didn't know what to do to help him other then comfort him as he was doing then. A thought occured to him, but he was afraid of how Zero would react. It was something he had been wanting to do for a while, and now was the perfect time to do it...

He gently placed his hand on Zero's cheek, causing the ex-human to look up at him curiously, tears staining his face. Kaname dipped his head down, capturing Zero's lips in a kiss.

Zero felt his eyes widen and a slight scarlett brush across the apple of his cheeks. Kaname was..._kissing him._ All thoughts of the nightmare were thrown away, and he couldn't decide whether he should reject the pureblood or kiss him back. Kaname's other arm snaked its way around Zero's waist, pulling them even closer together. Hesitantly, Zero complied by wrapping his own arms around his neck, entangling his fingers in the other's dark waves. A small voice in the back of his head was screaming for him to stop, but the sudden lust that clouded his mind pushed it away. He felt Kaname's tongue run lightly across his lips, and he obediently opened them. Kaname ran his fingers along the other's spine, causing the white-haired vampire to shudder with pleasure. Zero hastily undid the buttons of the pureblood's shirt and tossed it onto th floor. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to feel the other's creamy skin against his own. Reluctantly, Kaname pulled away from Zero's soft lips. He leaned forward, his breath ghosting across the other's ear.

"Zero, I...love you."

Zero froze. _What did he say?_

"I love you." Kaname repeated, as if hearing his thoughts. He pulled back, light brown eyes meeting lilac ones.

"I..." Zero looked down, another blush on his cheeks. "...love you, too..."

Kaname smiled and tilted Zero's head up to kiss him. As the kiss deepened, Zero laid back on the bed, Kaname settling himself on top of him. There bodies pressed together, sending waves of pleasure through them. As the ex-human moaned with lust, Kaname swiftly and gracefully slid Zero's tiny black shorts off and started on his own sweatpants. As both pieces of fabric touched the floor in their growing pile clothing, Kaname reached over to Zero's nightstand to get the bottle of lotion he knew was hidden in its drawers. Taking the lotion from the top drawer, he popped open the top and poured a reasonable amount into the palm of his hand. He shivered slightly as the cold touched his manhood, but he didn't mind. Zero, noticing what Kaname was planning, wrapped his legs around the pureblood's waist, licking his lips in anticipation. Kaname leaned over the other, capturing his lips in another kiss.

"Are you ready?" Kaname inquired. Zero nodded.

Kaname slowly pushed in, Zero biting his bottom lip to stiffle the grunt of pain mixed with pleasure that threatened to escape. The pureblood hesitated; Zero smiled, telling him it was alright. He pulled out, then in, repeating the pattern and quickening his pace as Zero's muscles began to stretch around his member. Zero urged him on; faster, harder. He felt himself reaching his climax, and by Kaname's powerful thrusts and the blush on his cheeks, so was he. The ex-human suddenly let out a lusty cry, gripping tightly to the sheets. Noticing the pleasure it caused the other, Kaname thrusted against that same spot over and over, Zero crying out in near ecstasy. That continued for a few more moments, then Zero arched his back and Kaname screamed in pleasure. Zero moaned at the feel of Kaname releasing inside him, his own seed spilling onto their stomachs. Kaname pulled out of the other and collapsed beside Zero. The white-haired vampire rolled over to face him, smiling. Kaname smiled back and pulled him into a tight embrace. Sleep came easily that night; to both of them.

* * *

Zero yawned, stretching his arms. His eyes fluttered open to find Kaname lying next to him, still fast asleep. He was about to scold the pureblood with some inappropriate words for being in his bed—_naked _for that matter—but the memory of what had occured the night before returned to him. A heavy blush crossed his cheeks and he heard Kaname laugh quietly.

"Good morning," he greeted.

Zero looked away, still in slight shock that he had confessed to Kaname. He felt Kaname's lips against his forehead, and looked up at the pureblood curiously.

"No nightmares?" Zero thought about it for a moment, then shook his head. Kaname raised an elegant eyebrow. "Then what did you dream about?"

"...You."

* * *

**A/N:** I know, I know. It's terrible isn't it? Oh well. :/ I got bored and plus I haven't posted anything in a while. So...yeah. xD


End file.
